


A Ballad of Family

by FurnitureGemstone



Series: An Adventurer and a Diplomat [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, F/M, Family, Far Future, Fighting, Gen, Look I'm writing more again, Pregnancy, Primals, Who doesn't like fun family stuff mixed with fighting monsters, domestic?, the saga continues, who am i kidding mostly angst with a little bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurnitureGemstone/pseuds/FurnitureGemstone
Summary: Stuck on forced "bed rest" mere days before her due date, our Warrior of Light has a nagging feeling that the "fake primal" of Coerthas may be more than meets the eye, and her increasingly disturbing dreams are only making her more worried. Can Alphinaud and the Scions keep it under control without their Warrior in tow?More far in the future stuff.Completely confused? Check out Parts 1 and 2 (and some fun side stories in Part 4!)





	1. Bed Rest

**Author's Note:**

> In which the warrior of light is *very sure* she doesn't need to be on bed rest...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our Warrior is forced to stay in bed due to a pesky pregnancy predicament.

“What do you mean  _ bed rest _ ? I can’t rest in bed! I’ve things to do!” Eolyn attempted to protest, sitting up carefully against the pillows propped up behind her. She did her best to cross her arms above a rather largely protruding belly, narrowing her eyes and furrowing her brows in an attempt to look like the stern Warrior of Light she was, rather than the overinflated balloon she felt. As if on cue, a kick within her belly reminded her of her current condition. 

How could it have come to this? It was only supposed to have been a day trip to Ishgard. A quick meeting with the Lord Commander, and then back home to the Rising Stones. She’d been fine as they strolled into the headquarters, leaning against a wall as Alphinaud and Aymeric debated some political happenings she’d barely managed to keep track of. 

\--

“I’m sorry to bother you both on such short notice, but several of the dragoons scouting Central Coerthas have come across strange ‘sightings’.” The Lord Commander pinched the bridge of his nose a moment, before continuing. “While I’ve no doubt the preposterous nature of such claims, I felt it best to request the aid of the Scions to assist in this matter as we are most short handed..”

Eolyn zoned out a bit as the conversation continued on. No doubt she’d be needed to address whatever ‘threat’ was now pending.  _ And this close to.. Well. _ She glanced down at her swollen belly, frowning a moment.  _ For once, I’d just like to be snuggled up with a nice warm cup of tea for an evening, or a nice day trip somewhere enjoyable with just the boys... Anything but... _

And then suddenly, the room had felt  _ very _ warm. Unbearably warm. So warm that Eolyn wondered if all the fireplaces in Ishgard had been stoked at once. She brought a hand up to voice her concerns to the two elezen in front of her, only to find the room spinning and going dark. Why couldn’t she breathe?

“....Alphinaud,” Was the last she remembered speaking, her voice barely loud enough to catch his attention and worried look before she collapsed onto the floor.

\--

It felt like only seconds before she found herself awake and abed in one of Fortemps Manor’s guest rooms, being tended to by a chirurgeon, and told to  _ stay put _ .

The chirurgeon Eolyn now faced simply shrugged her arms, before turning to the elezen beside her in an attempt to plead with him instead. The snowy-haired elezen sagged his shoulders, raising an arm up in apology.

“Eolyn,  _ please _ . You’re due nearly any day now, and you  _ passed out _ in the middle of a meeting. I do not think it wise to continue on like this. In fact, it was very unwise of me to let you attend at all. Or even  _ consider _ the thought of letting you...” Alphinaud shot a worried glance in Eolyn’s direction, blue eyes shining and pink lips parted into his usual pout.  _ A direct hit to the heart _ . And one she attempted to ignore in her frustration.

“Nonsense. I was out adventuring up until the almost the bell Fennie was born. Why should this be any different? And I’ve passed out plenty of times and been just fine after. Besides, this child is  _ active _ . Perhaps he wants to go on adventures, too.” Purple eyes pleaded right back up toward the taller elezen. Alphinaud let out a bit of a groan, reaching up to hold a hand to his face a moment.

“And if I hadn’t sent Thancred with you, you’d have had Fennie in the middle of Dravanian ruins!” Alphinaud pulled his hand from his face, furrowing his brows into another look of worry. “Please, my friend, for my sake? Lord Artoirel has kindly lent us this room for you to rest in until it’s time. We should not waste such hospitality.” 

How could she say no to those eyes? Not when they were so full of concern they looked ready to burst into tears at any moment. Eolyn chewed a bit on her lower lip, looking down at the sheets barely covering her swollen belly. She uncurled her arms, resting them on the blankets surrounding her instead. 

“Alright.” The response was quiet, mixed with a sad sigh. “I’ll stay in bed  _ for now _ . But if anything should happen-”

“I will have it under control. There have been no mentions of primals in recent weeks, and even if there  _ were one in Coerthas _ , there are many capable adventurers with the Echo that would be more than happy to assist.” Alphinaud gave a nod of thanks to the chirurgeon as she left, before sitting on the edge of the bed and placing his hand atop Eolyn’s. He looked directly into her eyes, his own filling with determination. 

“While your skill and expertise are always welcomed, I think I have been your companion long enough to be able to handle anything that comes up, at least for a little while.” How nice to be told she was basically  _ useless. _ She attempted a scowl, only to find herself sighing sadly instead.

“I know. I  _ know _ . But that doesn’t make me worry any less.” Eolyn slipped her fingers between Alphinaud’s, squeezing his hand lightly. “At least I’ll get to spend a bit more time with Fennie until the baby comes. We can read every book in the manor together.” She offered a small smile. “I  _ had _ been thinking of taking a break. Perhaps then, this is for the best.”

Alphinaud nodded, returning the smile. They sat a moment, fingers entwined, before Alphinaud leaned forward, kissing her forehead lightly.

“I should return to the Stones to make preparations. Not that I think anything  _ will  _ happen, but just in case.” He stood, turning to leave, before pausing, spinning back around to face Eolyn. “Ah- I’ve not had a chance to bring up what we wanted to discuss with Lord Edmont and Lord Artoirel yet. Perhaps when I get back we can all…?” He trailed off, giving her a questioning look.

“A good idea. Safe travels, my friend.” Eolyn did her best to give a reassuring smile. With a nod and small smile of his own, Alphinaud turned back to the door, disappearing from view.

Eolyn flopped back against her pillows again with a frustrated sigh.  _ Bed rest _ . At least she’d get to spend it with her favorite tiny person- sure to bring lots of smiles and laughs from behind the messy mop of white hair and purple eyes. The thought of a very long snuggling session with Fennie, filled with many books and talks of ruby carbuncles set Eolyn to smiling once more.

But, for some reason, she still felt a nagging worry clawing at the very back of her mind. Somehow, she didn’t have a good feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a few edits to this chapter!


	2. Fenetrie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our Warrior feels a bit stir-crazy.

How could one small child have so much energy? It wasn’t fair. It was beyond unfair, especially when Eolyn was confined to the manor. It wasn’t much of a  _ rest _ when she’d had to pry the child off nearly every surface in the room, figure out where a lost stuffed toy had gone, explain to Lord Edmont  _ why _ a game of hide and seek was necessary, answer a seemingly endless supply of questions, and then read the same  _ godsdamned  _ book five times in a row. About, of course, a carbuncle. 

And yet, somehow, that constant well of energy behind the mess of short white hair was absolutely endearing. The way everything seemed so new and exciting and fresh to the boy. The way his smile mirrored his father’s. The way he was so different from what she’d experienced in all her travels. Somehow, the exhaustion was worth it all. Eolyn only hoped that having  _ two _ around soon wouldn’t be too much. She’d been reassured not long ago, that while exhausting, it wouldn’t be  _ too _ bad. How hard could it be? She’d bested primals herself, had she not?

“Mama, why are you so sleepy? Is the baby inside making you tired?” Purple eyes mirroring her own gazed up at her in concern as tiny arms wrapped tightly around a stuffed toy. Eolyn opened her mouth to reply, only to be met with another barrage of questions.

“Perhaps-”

“Is Papa coming back tonight?” _ “Yes, I think he is.”  _

“Why are we staying at the Fortemps?” _ “Because Mama isn’t allowed to leave for a while so she doesn’t get sick.” _

“Can I play with everyone tomorrow?”  _ “Yes, if you ask Lord Artoirel nicely.” _

“Do you think carbuncles enjoy being petted? I like to hug them.”  _ “I’m sure they do enjoy it.” _

“What is Howl-o-nee? I heard one of the maids  _ saying bad words _ .”  _ “Halone is one of the Twelve, and  _ **_do not_ ** _ repeat those words.” _

“Do dragons have kids? Can I be a dragon when I grow up?”  _ “Yes they have dragon children, and I’m afraid you’ll still be you when you’re grown.” _

Fennie finally ran out of breath long enough to pause his line of questioning. Eolyn closed her eyes, letting out an exhausted sigh before she felt tiny arms wrapped around her own instead, hugging her tightly. She reopened them, smiling down at the boy and reaching a hand up to drag her fingers lightly through his hair.

“Mama. I love you. And Papa too. And the baby.” Fennie buried his face between Eolyn’s arm and side, letting out a sudden tired yawn and closing his eyes. It seemed the day’s activities, and endless questions had finally tired him out. A soft smile played across her lips as she reached out and cradled him in her arms, sitting back against the pillows. She felt her own lids slowly closing as she finally let herself relax.

\--

_ “While I more than appreciate the hospitality of your family, I need to get out of here. I can’t stand being cooped up all the time.” Eolyn let out a frustrated growl as she set down her cup of tea and stared at the taller bluish-haired elezen in front of her. He offered a small smile of apology behind even bluer eyes and a slightly hooked nose, before raising his arms invitingly in the air. _

_ “My dear, does my family bother you so? If you so desire to take a break, you need only ask!”  _

_ “While I do not doubt your family would let me go off on my own for a bit, I fear that Alphinaud would immediately come looking for me..” Eolyn let out a soft sigh, suddenly finding the ground more interesting to look at than the tall man in front of her. _

_ “And his being worried worries you?” _

_ ‘Of  _ **_course_ ** _ , it does. He’s gone through enough as it is. We all have.” _

_ “Well then, you are in luck! I know a way for you to escape for a while unseen,  _ **_and_ ** _ return without notice as well. We can only hope Master Alphinaud does not find out our plan.” _

\--

Eolyn woke with a start, an arm still wrapped around the boy asleep against her. Why had she been dreaming of Haurchefant, of all things? Not that she didn’t still think of him from time to time, but life had  _ changed _ so much since his passing. Perhaps it was the slight stir-crazy feeling she was getting having to remain indoors even though barely a day had passed. Maybe being back in Fortemps Manor was stirring old memories.

But, the dream sparked an idea within her. As carefully as she could still move, she untangled herself from Fennie’s arms, before sitting up and quietly pulling on her boots and coat, a feat in itself these days. Eolyn gave him a soft kiss on his forehead before making her escape from the room and down one of the service halls adjoining.

Eolyn had barely begun to lean against the railing overlooking Foundation when a familiar voice behind her startled her from her thoughts.

“You’re supposed to be on bedrest,  _ inside _ .” The voice made its best attempt at sounding annoyed, yet never seemed quite capable of doing such.

“And  _ you’re _ not supposed to be back in Ishgard until well past evening.” Eolyn sighed softly, a hint of amusement in her own, before turning to address the voice. “How did you even find me?”

“Lord Artoirel noticed you attempting to make a quick escape down one of the service halls earlier. When last we stayed at Fortemps Manor, you always took the same path on your way out and in. The one that led out here.”

“That predictable, am I? I hadn’t realized you knew what I was doing back then.” Eolyn couldn’t help but smile up at Alphinaud as she studied him under the fading light. The cold hues of Ishgard always gave his hair an ethereal bluish glow, making his eyes stand out further in the dying light. He still favored the blues and silvers he’d always been dressed in, giving him an almost ghost-like appearance. Smiling, he held out a gloved hand to her.

“Perhaps I’ve just been around the Warrior of Light long enough to have picked up a few tricks of my own.” A soft chuckle escaped Alphinaud’s lips as Eolyn reached out to grab his hand. “Come on, it’s cold out here, and I’ve a day’s worth of meetings and busywork to catch you up on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a shorter one for now while I figure out where to go from here. (I mean, I totally have a plan, yes.)
> 
> Made a few edits to this!


	3. Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things may not be going well.

The smell of smoke thick in the air and the desperate screams outside woke Eolyn with a start. This was not normal for the Pillars. This was not normal for Ishgard- had not been normal for nearly a decade. Pulling herself from the bed, she took a moment to collect her bow and quiver, before leaning over to pick up the slumbering toddler nearby.

When she stepped into the hallway, pure chaos ensued. Maidservants were running back and forth frantically, some sobbing as they rushed past. The smell of smoke grew stronger as Eolyn headed down the hall before she could go no further. Ahead, where once had stood the main hall and receiving room of Fortemps Manor was now a charred pile of burning ash, twisted metal, and embers falling from what remained of the roof.

Eolyn’s eyes widened as she spied the sight in front of her. What had happened here? Why did that look like- What of the Fortemps themselves? There was no time to think. If she remained here any longer she’d become victim to the flames as quickly as the building was.

Eolyn turned around, clutching the now waking Fennie to her chest, pressing his face against the cloth of her shirt for some protection as she ran back down the hall. Quickly, she made her way down the lesser used service hall and entrance to the building. Silently, she thanked the Twelve and Haurchefant again for showing her an alternate means of escaping the manor.

The scene outside was far, far worse. Most of the Pillars appeared to be burning, great balls of flame shooting high into the air and lighting the morning sky. All around, people fled to and fro, screaming, falling over in the streets, burning into ash as the fires lapped at their feet. Smaller harrier dragons flew overhead, setting alight anyone in their path, before turning to perch on the remains of burned out buildings. Each statue lining the Last Vigil had been toppled, looking as if they’d attempted their best to try and protect the city.

But, Eolyn’s attention was elsewhere. There, in the midst of the remains of the Last Vigil, stood a very familiar face. Four reddish-black curved horns, Black, midnight-scaled wings, an elongated body. And two glowing red eyes. Both of the wyrm’s eyes turned to focus on the highlander now standing in front of him.

 

**_You._ **

 

The word filled her head with immediate dread, dripping with the same burning hatred that filled the eyes in front of her.

Eolyn’s mouth gaped open as she stood frozen for a few moments. What was **he** doing here? How had he gotten past the barriers? How could it be possible? Those eyes had been destroyed a decade ago! And yet, the impossible now seemed possible once more as she watched the dragon in front of her.

Carefully, she set the now wide awake and terrified Fennie down behind her.

“Stay behind me, and if I stop moving, hide.” She looked him in the eyes a moment as the boy nodded, before standing once more. Pulling her bow from her back, Eolyn quickly nocked an arrow, her eyes narrowing as she stared up at the dreadwrym in front of her.

“This ends here.” Pulling the bowstring back, Eolyn did her best to ignore the sudden pain rippling through her abdomen. The beast only stared back at her, his own eyes narrowed in response before letting out an intimidating roar.

 

**_Prepare thyself. The city shall burn beneath my claws once again!_ **

 

\--

Eolyn woke with a gasp, sitting up straight in the bed. She instinctively ran a hand over her belly, the other grasping at the empty space in the bed next to her. Taking a moment to steady her breathing, she tugged off the now sweat-soaked sheets. Had that been a dream? It’d felt so _real_ almost like- Eolyn gasped quietly. While her echo had never shown her visions of the _future_ , the absolute real feeling it’d given her felt nearly the same as one.

From outside her room, she heard a few hushed whispers of some of the house staff, “It was a big thing, ‘e said! The size of a house, or more! Said it like as not was some beast ne’er seen before. So fast ‘e swore it had wings and breathed fire! A dragon!”

“ _Please_ . The war’s been over and dragons are supposed to be _friends_ now. Don’t let the Lord ‘ear you spoutin’ such nonsense!”

Eolyn’s mind wandered to Ser Aymeric’s words in previous days. He’d mentioned sightings of _something_ running around Coerthas. Something that needed the Scions specifically to investigate. What could possibly be so important that regular knights couldn’t handle it? Pulling herself from the bed, Eolyn resolved to investigate.

Another kick from her belly stopped her a moment as she ran her hand over it in response.

“You’re eager to check things out too, yes? Perhaps you’ll end up an adventurer, after all.”

\--

Fully dressed, and with her bow and a jacket carefully stowed by her escape route, Eolyn poked her head into the main sitting room of the Manor. She was immediately greeted by bright smiles from Fennie and both Lords Edmont and Artoirel.

“Good morning, Mama!” The three seemed to be sharing tea, Fennie sitting propped on several books so that he could reach the table. Returning the smile, she noticed a lack of a fourth member.

“...Where’s Alphinaud?”

“I’m afraid you just missed him. He said he had some business to attend elsewhere but would return by the evening bell.” Edmont offered another smile in response, “Care to join us for breakfast?”

Eolyn frowned, bringing a hand to her belly in response, “Oh, no, not this morning. I was feeling a bit under the weather, actually, and thought I’d just spend the day in my room.” She paused a moment, considering, “I was hoping Alphinaud would be around today to watch Fennie while I rested.”

“We’d can both look after him in Alphinaud’s stead, if you require rest.” Artoirel chimed in, smiling down at the boy, “We could do with more good company, isn’t that right, Master Fenetrie?” Cheerfully, Fennie nodded in response, before turning toward his mother, eyes pleading. _Good, just as planned._ Eolyn nodded in agreement, before leaning to kiss Fennie on the forehead.

“Be good for both Lords, yes?” She turned, making her way back down the hall.

However, instead of stopping at her room, she continued on carefully, making sure no one saw her exit, bow in hand.

\--

It was fortunate that not many even knew the Warrior of Light had been staying in Ishgard, and the bulky coat wrapped around her made for a somewhat passable disguise. She made her way to the city gates, ignoring the curious glance from the guard.

“A woman in your state shouldn’t be out traversing the wilds alone.” He warned, obliging and opening the gate anyway, Eolyn simply glared at him.

“I’m just _fat_ , thank you. Insulation in the snow.” Suddenly embarrassed, the guard looked away, saying no more. Eolyn tried to hide the amused grin on her face as she made her way past.

Carefully, she made her way across the Steps, and into Coerthas proper, headed for Camp Dragonhead. If anyone knew of recent happenings, she hoped Lord Emmanellain, or at least Honoroit, would know about it. And, she figured, they’d be the least likely to tattle on her escape.

\--

“Well old girl, you look fit to burst! Are you sure you’re not carrying two in there?”

“My Lord, should you be saying such things to the Warrior of Light?”

“Nonsense, Honoroit, Eolyn knows I am only jesting, don’t you, sister?” Eolyn immediately relaxed into the taller elezen’s embrace, before he pulled away, “But where’s the little version of Alphinaud?” He’d look her up and down a moment, as if she’d been hiding Fennie under her coat.

“Back with your father and brother, I’m afraid.” Eolyn offered a smile in apology, before taking a seat at the large table in the hall, suddenly tired, “I’m afraid this is less of a social visit, and more of a business one.” Quickly, she explained her reasons for coming.

Emmanellain scratched his chin a moment in thought, before glancing over at Honoroit, and back to Eolyn. He’d frown, biting his lip as if he were struggling not to speak.

“...I’m afraid I’m under strict instructions _not_ to tell you, old girl.” Eolyn’s eyes immediately narrowed.

“Instructions from whom, exactly?”

“From your husband. In fact, he was just here not a bell ago, performing his own investigation. We’ve been busy rounding up the troops since.” Emmanellain stood straight, placing a hand on his hip as he opened his mouth in mock speech.

“ _My wife likely has the idea in her head that whatever going on can only be fixed by her own intervention. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if she showed up here and began to question you herself. Rather, I’d be surprised if she_ **_didn’t_ ** **.** _But, I implore you, please make no mention of whatever manner of creatures are skulking about the Observatory, seemingly gathering power for an attack on the encampment, nay possibly the city itself-”_

“My Lord, I don’t think you were supposed to mention the second part,” Honoroit interrupted, sighing. Emmanellain’s mouth gaped open awkwardly, before shutting it again.

“Er, right…” Noticing Eolyn’s now narrowed eyes, he sagged his shoulders in defeat, “But, I suppose there’s no unmentioning it now.”

\--

Eolyn made her way back into Ishgard, scowling as she walked over the cobblestones into the city proper. So her suspicions _had_ been correct. Emmanellain had regaled her with more dire news, of a beast capable of felling entire armies, sending them screaming and running back to the camp for their lives. His men had remarked that the beast seemed unnaturally powerful, with glowing red eyes, several black horns, and a monstrous form.

She froze in her tracks when a familiar flash of a blue and white caught her eye from across the way. The figure stopped, blue eyes searching over Eolyn a moment, before widening in recognition. Turning quickly, Eolyn made her way back to the Manor before Alphinaud could catch up with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Look, I didn't abandon this! 
> 
> I still have zero publishing schedule for this, and with 4.3 around the corner... Well.
> 
> I also updated the previous two chapters slightly, if you're interested!


	4. Alphinaud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alphinaud worries for his wife.

He shouldn’t have expected any different. In fact, he’d _predicted_ it. Spotting Eolyn across the cobbles of Ishgard, instead of safe back at Fortemps Manor only confirmed his suspicions. Scowling, Alphinaud hoped at least Emmanellain had managed to keep his mouth shut.

What was she thinking, in her state? Did she trust him so little that she couldn’t leave him to handle things on his own? No, it wasn’t that, he assured himself, as he made his way down the street toward the Congregation of Our Knights Most Heavenly to speak again with Aymeric. It was likely just her usual stubborn nature. No, it wasn’t that, either. Eolyn had become the world’s champion because she was _determined_ , spirited even, at times. Both traits Alphinaud had come to admire.

It was, he suspected, that she was worried. Not at potential incompetence, they both knew their skills, and limits, better than any other, but, well, the previous year hadn’t been very kind to either of them. She was likely just terrified for Alphinaud’s well-being, fearing he’d be again whisked away, or turned into some monster, or even accidentally killed. He couldn’t fault her for feeling that way, he felt it too, that same worry for _her_ well-being. For Fennie’s well-being. For that of their yet unborn child.

Alphinaud hadn’t even realized he'd tapped on the linkpearl in his ear until his sister’s voice greeted him from the other end. He paused in his walking to lean against a wall, speaking quietly.

“ _Alphinaud? What is it? Are you a father of two yet?”_

“No.. That isn’t why I was contacting you.” Alphinaud paused, pondering a moment, before voicing his concerns, quickly giving a recap of what had been ongoing in recent days, including his spotting Eolyn out and about. “I was wondering if you’d be interested in taking a trip to Ishgard, to see after Eolyn for a while. Considering recent events, I thought that perhaps she’d enjoy your company-”

“ _So, you’re asking me to babysit Eolyn.”_ Blue eyes widened, even if his sister couldn’t see it.

“No! That’s not it at all! It’s just that, well, I think she’s got it in her head that something is amiss that I cannot handle. If aught were to happen to her, considering she is to be on bed rest…”

“ _I get it, Alphinaud. You need me on guard duty,”_ He could feel his sister’s smirk from the other end, “ _I’m actually surprised she’s able to move about so easily at all- a bit jealous, even- it’s not fair that I practically waddled around everywhere when I was-”_

“Are you agreeing to this or not? I have a meeting to attend.”

“ _Right, of course. Urianger, Seraphine, and I will be there first thing in the morning.  We’ll have it covered, dear brother, no need to worry yourself._ ” Giving a soft sigh of relief, Alphinaud stood straight once more.

“Thank you, Alisaie. I'll let Count Fortemps know to expect more guests. This means more to me than you know.” Tapping the linkpearl once more, he made his way inside.

\--

The meeting with Ser Aymeric went about as expected, both catching the other up on various findings. It seemed most curious, that while there were several reports of a beast most fearsome lurking about central Coerthas, it seemed to disappear just as easily as it was found. Alphinaud scratched at his chin in thought a moment, before speaking up.

“I should like to go and have a look at this creature myself, I think.” He’d look up at Aymeric, who nodded, “That is, if you can spare a few extra men to come along. I can contact a few Scions as well, in case we actually _are_ dealing with a Primal, though it seems unlikely since there haven’t been any reports of knights ending up tempered.”

“By Halone’s grace, I should think it a boon that we are so lucky if it _is_ a primal. Though what faction has seen fit to consider summoning such, I know not. You are welcome to take any number of men as you see fit to do so, but do remain careful. I should think your wife would be most annoyed were you to get hurt in your endeavours, or worse.” A small smirk curled at the end’s of Aymeric’s lips as he leaned back in his chair, gazing upward before it quickly morphed into a look of concern.

“How is she doing, by the way? I’d meant to come and visit after the ordeal here a few days ago, but I haven’t had the time, unfortunately.” A soft sigh escaped Alphinaud’s lips, as he slouched, pondering how much to reveal to Aymeric. He quickly explained the situation, earning a chuckle in response.

“Ever the champion, even in her current state. Eolyn knows no bounds.” Alphinaud’s lips turned into a frown, before he stood straight, his face returning to its normal determined resolve.

“Indeed. I have something to attend to in the morning, but I shall be by Dragonhead tomorrow afternoon. I will meet up with your men, then.” Giving a final nod in response, the two men bid each other goodbye.

\--

Alphinaud ignored Eolyn’s guilty look as he sat on the bed beside her. She’d managed to curl herself up under the covers, book in hand, a sleeping toddler at her side, looking as if she’d been there all day. He quirked a brow at her in response, before looking away, bending down to tug off his boots.

“A most curious thing happened while I was making my way to meet with Ser Aymeric,” He started, “A woman in a rather heavy coat passed me by, looking amazingly _similar_ to yourself.” He’d give her a glance over his shoulder. “You don’t happen to have a twin of your own, I suppose.” Eolyn’s eyes narrowed a bit as she met his glance, before sighing deeply, saying nothing.

“Eolyn… I know you are overeager to continue your duties as usual, but I _can_ handle this. If I can’t, you will be the first I come to for aid, alright?” He paused, thinking over his next words, “...Is this because of the events at Sharlayan? Or before that when..” While the… _unfortunate_ event was nearly a year past, this was the first major hint of something important since. Life had been surprisingly calm in the time between, save the usual minor matters of the realm. Alphinaud secretly thanked the Twelve for such, before offering Eolyn a sad look in concern.

“Yes. No. Perhaps.” Eolyn chewed on her lip, closing her book and shifting as best she could to lean against Alphinaud’s back. “That’s part of it, I suppose. But, we also are both well-aware of our duties and their potential dangers.” She snaked her hands around his waist, pressing her cheek against his back, “I feel so _useless_ right now. I know, it’s my own doing, I suppose. I look forward to having a second child, I just.. I suppose restless is a better word for things. And if there’s anything I could be doing to protect you, I want to do it.”

Alphinaud entwined his fingers between hers, leaning back into her embrace.

“We both have a duty to our child-children, as well. If anything were to happen to you, I would never forgive myself for it. _Please_ , just let me handle this on my own, for once.” He felt her sigh again, before she nodded into his back.

"I asked Alisaie to visit, by the way. _Not_ as a babysitter. Just think of it as company. If anything were to happen, at least my sister will be at your side.”

“...You could have just as easily asked the Fortemps Knights to look after me, you know.” Her voice was teasing, and  Alphinaud immediately relaxed. “But- I haven’t seen her in nearly a moon now, and I do miss her company. I wonder how much bigger Seraphine is already.”

Eolyn pulled away, sitting back upright with a bit of a grimace as she worked around her swollen belly. Turning, Alphinaud helped her back against the pillows, before climbing in beside her, wrapping his arms around her. He smiled at the boy still asleep against her side, a tiny hand wrapped around her thigh as he slept peacefully. Reaching over, Alphinaud carefully caressed Fennie’s hair.

“We can make it into a party of sorts, considering tomorrow _is_ Fennie’s nameday.” Snuggling closer, he pressed his lips to Eolyn’s cheek, before closing his own eyes. Tomorrow morning, at the least, would be fun, most of all for the child asleep against them.

He only hoped that whatever he was walking into in the afternoon wasn’t as troublesome as everyone was making it out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @Zoisite Ruby for letting me grumble and figure out the remainder of this fic because boy was I not happy with where this was going.


	5. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there may be more than meets the eye.

Eolyn awoke to the sound of a small book being dropped onto the pillow near her head, followed by the shaking of her shoulder by small hands. Groaning at the sudden interruption in her slumber, she did her best to roll onto her side, opening an eye to look at the small boy grinning at her.

“Mama! Mama look!” He’d point to a smaller version of what looked like a grimoire, before picking it up and holding it out to his mother. “I’m gonna be like Papa!” Eolyn sat upright as best she could, reaching for the book and flipping it open. Inside were a few basic spells, or so she supposed, arcanima had never been her strong suit, along with several blank pages, and a small pen attached to the back. Smiling down at Fennie, she handed the book back over.

Hopping off the bed, Fennie immediately placed the book on the floor, before flipping it open. Eolyn watched with interest as she moved to sit on the bed’s edge. Nodding to his mother, Fennie pulled out the pen and began to scribble something onto the blank pages. Once he was satisfied with what he’d written, he stood straight, looking at his mother once more.

“Close your eyes or it won’t work!” Doing as she was told, Eolyn closed her eyes, crossing her arms. She could hear Fennie’s footsteps as he quickly raced off somewhere before returning and plopping something onto the book. Making a few ‘sounds’ of magic with his lips, he finally finished.

“Ok! Open them!” Reopening her eyes, Eolyn spotted a stuffed carbuncle now sitting atop the book. Fennie puffed out his chest, proudly pointing to it, “Tada! Just like Papa!” She clasped her hands together in response, opening her mouth to reply.

“You’re already quite the capable arcanist, it seems.” A familiar voice from the doorway responded instead, arms crossed as she leaned against the doorframe, smiling at the boy. Fennie immediately raced to the elezen woman’s side, hugging her thigh.

“Auntie! It’s my nameday! I got a book like Papa!” He’d beam up at Alisaie, before his eyes widened, “Is ‘Phine here? Can we go play?” She’d nod in response, watching as the boy ran over and gathered both book and carbuncle, before taking off into the hall. Smiling after him, she’d turn her attention back to Eolyn.

“You really _do_ look ready to burst. How is it you’ve been able to do all this running around Alphinaud is so worried about? I’m jealous.” Alisaie chuckled, walking over to take a seat on the bed next to her, plopping onto it and looking about the room. She’d wrinkle her nose a moment, “I can see why you’d wish to escape, however, Ishgard can be so dreary at times, this room included.”

Eolyn sighed, shifting so that she could stand and start getting ready, it was likely that the rest of House Fortemps was already milling about the main foyer, preparing for the day. She’d pull a brush through her hair, before turning back toward Alisaie.

“It’s not the dreariness that bothers me, it’s whatever Alphinaud’s investigating that does.” Frowning, she set the brush down back on the dresser, “Has he told you anything at all about it?”

Alisaie gave her own frown in reply, shaking her head. “Not much, other than the fact that _something_ is running about Coerthas causing trouble, but he assures me he is quite capable of handling it on his own with a few other scions and Ishgard’s knights. I think he’s more concerned about you, to be honest.” When Eolyn’s frown only deepened, Alisaie quirked a brow, crossing her arms once more.

“Why, exactly, are you so concerned? I know you were up and about until the moment Fennie was born, but from the way Alphinaud explained things this morning, you seemed more determined than usual.”

Sitting back down on the bed with a grunt so she could attempt to pull on her boots, Eolyn paused a moment, thinking.

“I’ve been having strange dreams…”

“Dreams?” Alisaie moved over, sliding onto the floor to slip Eolyn’s boot on for her as she listened. She’d reach for the second, waiting for the other woman’s explanation expectantly.

“I.. dreamt about Nidhogg returning. It wasn’t a regular dream, either. It felt so… _real_ . Almost like one of my Echo visions. He’d leveled the manor and was in the process of leveling the entire city.. And Alphinaud was nowhere to be found, and Fennie..”  Eolyn trailed off, biting her lower lip, “With all this recent talk of _something_ dragon or primal-like causing havoc, and Alphinaud’s entire investigation, I can’t help but feel like there’s something I need to be doing.”

“...Have you told my brother about this?” Finished with the second boot, Alisaie stood and reached out her hand, helping Eolyn back onto her feet.

“No. There hasn’t been much time with him constantly out and about taking care of things. I can tell him later today, once everything’s settled down with Fennie’s nameday celebrations. There’s no point in ruining the mood, especially if my dreams are just that, _dreams_.”

Alisaie offered a sympathetic smile in response, “Well, as your _babysitter,_ ” the smile quickly turned into a smirk, “It’s my duty to assist in whatever wild adventure you are determined to go on. Besides, I brought Urianger along. If there’s anything remotely related to a primal out there, I’m sure we’ll both be useful.”

\--

Most of the morning was filled with lavish gifts being showered upon one very excited boy; presents of various books, special sweets, and other toys, all excitedly received. It seemed that the lack of children in Fortemps manor made the occasion that much more celebrated. Eolyn watched on, tea in hand, from her seat on the large sofa in the main room as Fennie and Seraphine played with a new toy together, surprisingly not fighting over it for once. Alisaie sat beside her, nursing a similar cup of tea.

From across the room, Alphinaud stood in a sort of circle, chattering in his usual cheerful tone about something to both Lords, while Urianger stood off to the side, looking uncomfortable at having been drawn into the conversation.

“I suppose I should go save my husband from the torture that is socializing.” Alisaie finally spoke up, setting down her cup on a nearby table. Rolling her eyes with a grin, she stood, leaving Eolyn alone with her thoughts.

Eolyn sighed softly as she watched, remembering that they still hadn’t had a chance to discuss with Lord Edmont their plans. Eolyn only hoped he’d be amicable to her and Alphinaud’s idea. She ran a hand absently over her belly as she watched, before Alphinaud suddenly frowned, reaching a hand up to his ear. She could hear the muted snippets of his conversation, before he brought the hand back to his side, excusing himself from the conversation.

Alphinaud made his way over to Eolyn’s side with a bit of a frown, before leaning over to kiss her gently on the cheek.

“I’m being called away earlier than I expected, I’m afraid.” He’d shake his head at her suddenly concerned frown, stopping her before she could speak, “It’s nothing dire, I assure you, just that Ser Aymeric’s men have assembled at Camp Dragonhead already.”

“You’ll be careful?” Purple eyes pleaded up at his, filling with worry. Alphinaud offered her a reassuring smile in response, reaching up to brush away a strand of her hair before kissing her softly on the forehead.

“I will be surrounded by an entire contingent of capable knights in addition to several Scions, along with my own skills. Skills learned alongside one of the most formidable _warriors_ I know. I will be back before nightfall, I’m sure.” Eolyn reached up, running her fingers over his cheek. She opened her mouth a moment, pondering if she should tell him about her dream, but decided against it. Surely it could wait until he returned, no need to cause further worry.

“You’ll be careful.” He nodded, kissing her fingers teasingly, before standing straight. Turning, Alphinaud strode over to Fennie, plucking the boy from the ground and hugging him tightly, whispering something into his ear. He set the child back down with a laugh, before making his way out of the manor. Eolyn sighed once more, watching him go.

\--

The trip to Camp Dragonhead was uneventful, filled with the usual biting cold wind mixed with flurries of snow. Alphinaud shook the snow from his hair and coat as he stepped inside, teeth still chattering as he moved to warm himself briefly by one of the hall’s roaring fires.

Despite the blizzard rearing its head outside the walls, the men within seemed cheery, almost eager, ready to explore whatever was looming ahead. Recent years had seen Coerthas mostly peaceful outside of the occasional scuffle, leaving the many soldiers and knights that protected its borders anxious to fight some new foe.

After speaking with those in command, and making sure the Scions he’d asked along on the journey were caught up and ready to go, Alphinaud turned, heading out with the group southward toward the Observatorium. The blizzard had grown worse in the short time spent inside Camp Dragonhead, forcing the group to move along single-file, barely able to see a few fulms ahead of their own feet.

They’d nearly made it to the Observatorium when the loud growling of _something_ carried itself on the winds to the group, breaking into an eerie mix of howling wind, soft moaning, and a mournful, pained growl. Alphinaud felt a shiver run through his spine from more than just the cold as he reached a hand to his face, hoping to spot whatever it was that had made the noise.

Ahead loomed _something_ , large and black, its form briefly outlined against the stinging wind and snow before it disappeared. Its breathing could be heard as the wind changed, whipping Alphinaud’s hair into his face and obscuring his vision. He reached up to pull the hair from his eyes, blinking into the snow for only a moment, before _whatever_ it was slammed into their group, sending the surrounding men flying before any had a chance to pull arms and react.

Chaos erupted before Alphinaud could register what had happened, the howling wind and snarls quickly being drowned out by men screaming and running about. Pulling his grimoire from his side, Alphinaud attempted to conjure a carbuncle, blinking into the snow. He could hear the creature as it moved around them, sending more men flying as it darted in and out of the safety of the blizzard. Turning, he attempted to pinpoint its movements in the hopes he could send his carbuncle after it, but it seemed fast, almost _too_ fast as it whipped around, dodging in and out of the group and leaving men flatted into the snow in its wake.

Any attempt at fighting back was quickly forgotten as men began to drop their weapons, turning tail and attempting to run back in the direction of Camp Dragonhead. Stuck within the throng, Alphinaud felt himself being pulled in the direction of their running, lest he be trampled underfoot. He let out a shout that was quickly lost in the wind as he felt himself shoved away from whatever _it_ was.

The creature appeared again before them, blocking off their retreat as it slammed itself into the group with a roar. A startled yelp escaped Alphinaud’s lips as he was thrown onto the ground, a searing pain ripping through his side. He glanced down, watching as the snow around him began to turn red from blood, whether his own or the men around him, he was unsure.

Another growl was the only warning Alphinaud had to bury himself into the snow before the beast leapt overhead, blazing a path through them. He caught a glimpse of it, blackened horns framing a face curled into an angry snarl, eyes gleaming red against the backdrop of snow. Alphinaud’s eyes widened as he let out a gasp at the sight before it disappeared into the snow once again.

He felt himself being pulled back to his feet, before the remainder of the group broke into a run in a new direction toward a small cave opening nearby. The entrance itself was barely large enough for two men to fit side by side, but luckily it seemed to open up somewhat past that, affording enough room for those clamoring in.

The beast slammed its body against the entrance, growling and snarling as it tried to make its way in, red eyes glowing against the white snow, burning with pure hatred. Luckily, it seemed unable to squeeze its way into the entrance and busied itself instead with slamming itself into it over and over, sending small rocks onto the ground around the men inside.

Alphinaud gasped for air as he slid down into a seated position against the cave’s rocky wall, bringing a hand to his side as another shock of pain pierced his side. He gritted his teeth as he felt the warmth seeping into his glove, before looking around in the dim light. It seemed only a handful had managed to make it into the cave, some attempting to nurse their wounds or sobbing quietly on the ground, the rest either still hopefully running for safety and not lost and trampled into the ground.

This was bad. They were trapped, and not just by _any_ of the minor beasts that traversed Coerthas’ frozen lands. While it was most certainly _not_ a primal, he guessed, it was something able to easily best a large number of trained men. And, the way it had howled and roared as it struck them down and torn into them like fine paper; the way its eyes glowed red as it snarled and snot dripped from its snout, continuing to ram itself over and over against the cave’s entrance, each time breaking more pieces off, sent another shiver through Alphinaud’s spine.

 _Alisaie. If I can contact her she can send for more help._ Alphinaud frowned, knowing full well if he contacted his sister that Eolyn would be following behind. He didn’t want her encountering _that_ , not in her current state. But, with his own injuries, and the injuries of those remaining in the cave, was there any other choice? Sighing, he reached up to his ear, feeling for the familiar linkpearl nestled within.

Only to find it had fallen out in the snow sometime earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear Alphinaud isn't actually helpless, he just got caught off guard...


	6. Adventurer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which bad things happen.

Eolyn saw them sitting there on the couch as her younger self pleaded with them to let her go away to learn how to fight. Her mother’s golden hair was pulled up into its usual braid upon her head, accenting her slender features. Her father wore his usual scowl, his deepening wrinkles giving it weight behind green eyes and muddy-brown hair. They looked exactly as they had when Eolyn left them- exactly as they had before...

“Do you know what it is adventurers  _ do _ ?” The older elezen man stared down at her, green eyes narrowed, lips drawn into a tight frown, “They run around here and there, killing things,  _ people _ , always in danger, always fighting. How are you supposed to have a life, a family, like that?”

“But- adventurers also  _ protect _ people! They protect their families! Their loved ones!” Eolyn pleaded with her father, “I should be doing  _ something  _ to help, what with the rumors of Dalamud-”

“And how will you protect them all when you’re dead or worse? You should be  _ here _ with your family,  _ safe _ away from it all. Away from the dangers, away from that blasted moon in the sky, away from-”

“ _ Fenetrie. _ ” Eolyn’s mother’s calm voice stopped him mid-sentence. She reached out, placing a hand over his before shaking her head. “She’s made up her mind. Let her go where her heart pulls her.” She turned toward Eolyn, giving a soft smile, yet there was something; the faintest shimmer of tears welling up in the woman’s eyes as she smiled, as if she knew-

 

**_Ala in ehsk haff morn na, yah herrn!_ ** _ (All you love shall perish, foolish woman!) _

 

The shout filled Eolyn’s head with pain as she was suddenly pulled away from her childhood memory and into the burning ruins of Ishgard proper. The  _ wyrm  _ stood above her, snarling as it pinned her body under its claws. Fire lapped at the edges of her vision, turning the nearby buildings to ash, mixing with the falling snow. She tried to reach out, for her bow, to get away, but she was trapped. Nidhogg’s claws dug deeper into her, piercing her flesh as she struggled.

_ Let me go! _

Eolyn could hear the screams of a familiar voice in the distance. Tilting her head back, she could see him burning, pleading as he reached out to her. Alphinaud was the last to have the flames engulf him, desperately reaching out for her. Eolyn struggled, wiggling her fingers as much as she could, trying to grab his hand.

_ No! _

\--

Eolyn sat up with a gasp, immediately reaching up to feel her chest. No wounds. No, she was back in bed, in Fortemps Manor where she’d fallen asleep previously. She turned, squinting at the chronometer across the room, before glancing out the window. How long had she been asleep? Wasn’t Alphinaud supposed to be back by now? Why hadn’t he contacted anyone?

What if her dream meant…. The growing dread crept up Eolyn’s back like a sharp knife, before shooting back down as a deep shiver.  _ What if Alphinaud was in danger. What if Nidhogg’s brood was.. _

Slipping out of the bed as quietly as she could, Eolyn tugged on her clothing, grabbing her bow set near the doorway. She turned back a moment, walking over to quickly kiss the sleeping child still in the bed, gently brushing some hair out of Fennie’s forehead as he slept.

“I won’t be gone long, but I’ve got to go and protect us all.” Fennie stirred slightly under Eolyn’s touch, remaining asleep. She gave him one more soft kiss on his cheek, before heading out of the bedroom.  _ I’ve got to protect your father, nay everyone. Adventurers protect their families. _

Eolyn made her way down the hall before stopping at the next room over, giving the door a gentle knock. Muffled voices and shuffling noises could be heard from the other side, before Urianger opened the door, half-dressed and blinking blearily into the light of the hall. He quirked a brow at Eolyn’s dressed state, bow slung over her shoulder.

“...Is there reason for thy presence at such a late bell?” He stepped aside as Alisaie came up beside him, attempting to stifle a yawn. 

“Alphinaud’s not back yet, nor have I heard word from him at all. He told me he’d be back before nightfall, and.. ..I had another dream.” The worried look on Eolyn’s face was telling enough to both of them. 

Alisaie nodded, frowning. “Right. Give me a few moments to get dressed and we can head out together to Dragonhead.” She turned to Urianger, “If you could inform everyone else of what’s happening, and then meet us there when you can, I fear we may need all the manpower we can get.”

Turning back to Eolyn, Alisaie placed a hand gently on her shoulder, “You and I both know that my brother is more than capable of taking care of himself. Besides, we’ve rescued him from worse, right?”

\--

Somehow, despite the noise of the rocks crumbling around them and the constant snarls of the beast without, Alphinaud had drifted off to sleep. When he came to again, everything was quiet. No sounds of an angry monster, no falling rocks, only the soft breathing of the other remaining members of his party that seemed to have also dozed off. 

Wincing in pain, Alphinaud kept his hand pressed to his side as he made his way to the entrance of the cave, the opening now made even smaller by a few larger rocks that had fallen, and peered out. The blizzard had stopped as well, enabling Alphinaud to see a bit further into the distance.

Everything seemed calm, quiet, no sign of any beast, or anything at all in sight save the soothing blank white of snow covering the ground and nearby trees, barely lit by the rising sun. Taking another tentative step forward, Alphinaud stuck his hand out of the opening and-

Sudden snarling and a loud screech sent Alphinaud tumbling backward onto the ground as the beast appeared out of seemingly thin air, ramming itself into the cave entrance once more. He quickly pulled his grimoire from his side with another wince, summoning a carbuncle mainly for the light it would provide him. Ordering it to his side, both crawled backward a bit further.

Alphinaud’s eyes widened as he could clearly see the creature outlined in front of them. While he had known it was unlikely to be a primal, the large black curved horns and glowing red eyes he’d caught glimpses of in the blizzard had all but assured him of what he was fighting against. The previous day’s battle had conjured images of large dragons, daring wyrms looking to rip apart any man in their reach.

But this, no, the beast now in front of them was clearly  _ not _ a dragon. It was the largest karakul Alphinaud had ever seen in his life.

_ “Confound _ it.” Alphinaud’s words were a snarl in reply to the beast’s continued efforts. How could they have been bested by a creature like this? How could something like this have even grown to such a size? Regardless, he needed a plan. A way to distract the beast long enough to get himself and the remaining men at his side to the safety of Dragonhead. 

Alphinaud turned to address the group, when the distinct thunk of an arrow hitting its mark sounded behind him, followed by the distinct crackle of aether condensing into  _ something _ that exploded with a deafening sizzle and the smell of singed fur. The beast immediately screeched out in pain as it turned its attention away from the cave’s entrance and to its new enemies instead.

“...Eolyn!” Any thought of a plan or worry over his own injuries quickly left Alphinaud’s mind as he climbed back out the cave’s entrance, chasing after the beast.

\--

Eolyn cursed her condition for only a moment as she stumbled behind a rock, narrowly missing being trampled by the karakul’s hooves. The beast let out another otherworldly snarl, swinging its head and stomping a hoof as it turned, making ready for another pass. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she looked across the way to Alisaie, rapier and medium combined into one as the elezen woman blasted another spell in the karakul’s direction, hoping to redirect its attention. Meeting its mark, the karakul veered slightly off course, just enough to miss ramming itself into the rock Eolyn hid behind.

She took the opportunity to step out again, bow nocked with another arrow, and let it fly, hitting the beast square in the shoulder. It snarled again, stumbling into the snow with a howl, before righting itself, turning again to make another pass. No matter how many arrows, how much magic seemingly tossed at it, the beast seemed determined to get up again and again, single-mindedly focused on rending both women in two.  _ No wonder people thought this beast a primal, it never gives up- _

“Eolyn!” Alphinaud’s voice rang out from behind them. He rushed forward, grimoire in one hand and carbuncle at his side, the other still gripping what appeared to be an oozing wound. Sending the carbuncle forward at the beast, Alphinaud made his way to Eolyn’s side, his face painted with pain and worry. “You shouldn’t be out here..”

“Now’s not the time!” Eolyn’s face contorted into a look of worry, opening her mouth to speak again before being interrupted by another beastly roar. She turned her attention back to the monster, loosing another arrow in its direction. Opposite them, Alisaie continued her assault while Alphinaud moved in, carbuncle and grimoire flashing in unison with a variety of spells. From the distance, more shouts could be heard as various soldiers began to fill in, followed closely by Urianger and Artoirel, grimoire and sword in hand. They moved in closer, flinging all manner of spells, stabbing with lances and swords, shooting arrows, tightening the circle around the karakul until it could barely turn.

Surrounded on all sides, the karakul stopped in place, snarling and stomping its foot. It spun around, eyeing each of its opponents as snot and steam dripped from its nose,  _ thinking _ , calculating its next move. Making another ghastly, choked noise, the beast spun around again, focusing on Eolyn. She nocked another arrow to her bow, eyes narrowing as beast and warrior stared each down for what seemed like bells, waiting to see who would make the first move. 

Letting out another snarl, the beast rushed forward as Eolyn let the arrow fly, hitting the karakul in the chest and driving itself deep into its mark. It let out another, gurgling roar, spewing blood from its mouth and nostrils as it continued on, unwavering in its final rush of strength.

Eolyn let our a cry as she felt her body colliding with the karakul’s, a searing pain jolting through her body as a horn drove itself deep into her abdomen. Letting out another gurgled cry, Eolyn pushed back, being shoved into the snow as she struggled to free herself from its horn. She let out another screech of pain as the beast shook its head, freeing her from the horn and depositing her onto the ground below with a loud thunk. Eolyn wheezed, trying to catch her breath, as she pushed herself back onto her feet with a wobble, using the limbs of her bow as a makeshift cane. She let the fingers of her free hand wander over her belly, another small gasp escaping as they met with the warmth of blood soaking her clothing. She turned, eyes wide, searching, until they met Alphinaud’s.

“Eolyn!” Alphinaud rushed forward as the beast staggered again in its final throes, its breathing reduced to a strangled wheeze as it struggled to move forward. He tackled Eolyn to the ground and wrapped his body around hers as the karakul let out a final mournful wail and stumbled again, dropping down on top of them both.

Watching on in horror as the beast came tumbling down onto the two, a few in the remaining group ran forward in unison, attempting to lift the beast off the two under it, pushing at the smelly hide as best they could. Alisaie quickly wedged her rapier beneath it, levering it downward to try and get some traction. Beside her, Urianger and Artoirel both reached for several logs, rocks, and anything else they could find, wedging them into the space forming. They motioned for the remaining soldiers to do the same, trying their best to move the beast’s mountainous form.

Alphinaud squeezed his eyes shut, gasping both in pain and in an attempt to get air as the weight of the beast pressed them into the ground. Underneath him, he could hear Eolyn’s desperate gasps for air, her fingers tangling into the fabric of his tunic as she attempted to choke out his name.

“Alphi...” He shook his head as best he could, tightening his own grip around her.

“Save. Your breath. We’ll be. Out of here. Shortly. We beat it. It’s over.” The words were wheezed out as his vision blurred from both his injuries and the lack of air. He could already feel the beast’s aether dissipating, humming and creating an eerie glow of silver and blue against the snow. “Not. Long..”

“...I’m sorry.” Eolyn squeezed him gently, her grip loosening as her body slumped beneath his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm still working on this, and I needed a break from my other writing for a bit. Enjoy your quarterly update. x.x


	7. Endless Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alphinaud is left to wonder.

“Don’t either of you even think of dying on us!” Alisaie’s worried voice grew closer as Alphinaud felt the pressure releasing on he and Eolyn both, coughing and choking as his lungs once again filled with air. He sat up onto his knees, eyes widening and already full of tears as he stared down at his wife before him. Urianger was already at her side, kneeling as he opened his grimoire, casting a physick spell over her. He’d shake his head, before looking back up at Alphinaud.

“Eolyn is only unconscious, though her injuries warrant immediate care if she is to recover.”

“To Camp Dragonhead then. There are several chirurgeons there.” Artoirel stepped forward, handing over his weapons to Urianger still beside Eolyn’s body, “I’ll carry her. Urianger, go on ahead and let the rest know we’re coming.” With a solemn nod, and a glance toward Alisaie to make sure she was still alright, the elezen stood, turning and jogging off in the direction of the encampment. Alisaie bent down, helping her brother onto his feet before wrapping one of his arms over her shoulder.

“There’s. Injured. Still in the cave south of us.” Alphinaud wheezed out the words, clinging to his sister as his eyes remained on Eolyn. “Need. Assistance..”

“We’ll get them cared for, don’t worry.” She gave a final nod to Artoirel, who bent, scooping Eolyn up easily into his arms despite her heavier than usual frame. She was so _pale_ , the dripping blood from the wound in her abdomen staining the snow where she had been. Turning, the four made their way back north.

Alphinaud could only follow behind slowly as he trudged through the snow, stumbling as he refused to take his eyes off Eolyn, watching as she struggled for each breath. He fought the thoughts attempting to take hold in his head, the tears doing their best to form in his eyes. The old memories of a similar sight before when she’d nearly… No, he had to be strong. For everyone.

_You can’t die. Not now._

\--

“Master Alphinaud, you need to rest yourself, you cannot keep getting up like this.” The chirurgeon gave Alphinaud a worried look as she pushed him back into one of Dragonhead’s infirmary beds for what seemed like the hundredth time this bell. He’d only shake his head in protest, wincing as he pulled the covers off again and attempted to stand.

“Let me _see_ her. Why can’t I at least go and see her? I can rest once I know she’s alright.”

“ _Please_ , Master Alphinaud. Your wife was in critical condition. We’re doing everything we can for her, and the less _interference_ the better. You’ll be able to see her as soon as we deem it safe to do so.”

“But-”

“Should I call your sister in to have her tell you the same?” Wincing again, Alphinaud let himself be pushed back into the bed once more, refusing to look the chirurgeon in the eye. Alisaie would have more than a few stern words for him, over his own personal state and Eolyn’s. _You should have known she would have come after you, why didn’t you ask me for help first? Before you and she were both injured?_ She’d only glared at him after depositing him in the camp’s infirmary, before heading back out with Urianger and a few other soldiers to recover as many injured and dead as they could.

Satisfied he wouldn’t rise again, the chirurgeon retreated beyond the door, leaving Alphinaud to his thoughts. He brought his hands to his face, ignoring the searing pain in his side as his wounds threatened to reopen, and let out a deep sigh. This was a complete mess. He’d ruined everything. He’d been so foolishly _confident_ again in his assumption that this was simply some small nuisance, a primal at _worst_ , and something he could handle on his own. Hadn’t he learned his lesson so many years ago? And yet here he was, repeating it again, costing lives again, possibly costing Eolyn’s- Biting back a sob, Alphinaud tried to steel himself. It wouldn’t do to stew in his own self-pity. He’d figure something out-

The door quickly opening followed by the excited patter of feet pulled Alphinaud from his thoughts. A flash of toddler-height white hair signaled Fennie’s entrance as the boy quickly raced across the room and onto Alphinaud’s bed. He was followed by a much older elezen in his usual high-house garb, cane in hand. The older elezen took a seat nearby, remaining quiet.

“Papa! Are you OK?” Curious eyes examined Alphinaud as the boy quickly snuggled against Alphinaud’s side, ignoring his wounds completely. Wincing again, Alphinaud did his best to pull the boy into his lap, “I heard you and Mama were hurt. Can I see Mama?”

“As soon as we’re able, yes.” Turning his attention to the older elezen man, Alphinaud sighed wearily.

“Lord Edmont, what brings you all the way to Camp Dragonhead? I’m afraid I have no good news to give you.”

“Emmanellain apprised me of the situation. I saw that Alisaie and Urianger had only just recently returned themselves.”

“Did they return with the other injured soldiers?” Edmont nodded.

“It seems our losses were less than originally thought. Most were able to escape the main attack by running away and hiding in the snow, or that cave you found. There were still losses, however. I shall see to it personally their families are told.”

“I, thank you, my Lord. That is more than necessary. I should be the ones speaking with them, once I am able.” Alphinaud frowned, before continuing, “But why are you here? The trek to Dragonhead from Ishgard proper isn’t the easiest, especially with young children in tow.” Alphinaud offered an appreciative smile, wincing again as Fennie shifted against him.

“I figured it best to bring Master Fenetrie and Lady Seraphine to Dragonhead to be with their parents while everyone recovered. I also figured now would be the opportune time to discuss the matter you had wanted to talk to me about?” Edmont tilted his head to the side in question, “Considering you will likely not be traveling much yourself in the coming days.”

Alphinaud’s face fell in response. Biting back another sob threatening to come out, he glanced down at the boy in his lap instead, reaching up to tangle his fingers through Fennie’s hair. Noting Alphinaud’s sullen face, Edmont frowned.

“Ah.. Perhaps not, then, if the matter is sensitive. My apologies.” Alphinaud shook his head.

“No, it’s alright. It’s just that it was a conversation that was meant to be had with Eolyn here as well. Pertaining to our yet to be born child.”

“How is she? Do you know? And the child?” Alphinaud shook his head again.

“I.. I don’t know. They won’t tell me anything beyond the fact that she is still alive, but that she is critical and they are doing all they can.” Turning back toward Edmont, “What we had meant to ask you, before all this, was if it would be alright, if the child were a boy, to name him in your honor. But,” Alphinaud stared at the wall instead, hoping his sudden tears weren’t noticeable, “It seems a folly to ask now, if the worst is to come to pass.”

“Then we can only hope the worst will _not_ come to pass. Have hope, Master Alphinaud. And my blessing on the name. I would be honored.” Edmont offered a small encouraging smile before placing both hands on his knees.

“Well, if we are to suffer a waiting game, then perhaps some tea would be in order. This is not my first time stuck wiling away the bells while waiting desperately for news of a loved one, and it will likely not be our last. We should at least do something to pass the time if all else to be done is to sit and pray.” Standing, Edmont walked over, gripping Alphinaud gently on the shoulder,

“All is not yet lost.”

Alphinaud reached up to wipe away a few tears, watching as Edmont left the room. He pulled Fennie a bit closer to his chest, ignoring his wounds protesting the movement. Perhaps Lord Edmont was right.

\--

One bell passed.

And then another.

And again, and again, until it seemed like days had passed when only mere moments had. Waiting was exhausting, stuck in the limbo of _wanting_ to know _something_ and not wanting to know at all if it was bad. Fennie had long drifted to sleep in the bells prior, and Edmont had finally excused himself, looking as equally weary, to retire into one of Dragonhead’s rooms. Alisaie had checked in on him, only shaking her head when asked of any news. It seemed the chirurgeons were as equally tight-lipped about Eolyn’s condition no matter who asked.

Alphinaud was alone again. With only his thoughts. Only his guilts. Only his worries. The more he went without hearing a word, the more his worries grew. What if she was dead and they weren’t telling him? In fear that he’d do something rash? What if she was permanently injured, or crippled. What if the baby.. What if.. What if…

He hadn’t realized he’d drifted off until the creak of the infirmary door startled Alphinaud back awake. The gentle hand on his shoulder roused him further as he carefully sat up, making sure not to disturb the sleeping child or his wounds, and stared up at the chirurgeon with hopeful eyes.

“I have news of your wife.” She offered a tense smile, giving away little emotion as to whether the news was good or bad. Sitting up further, Alphinaud nodded.

“Yes? Is she well? Pray tell, quickly.”

“We did the best we could,” the chirurgeon started, still giving the same tense smile. His worry only growing, Alphinaud pressed her further, his voice rising to a startled pitch.

“Best you could? What does that mean? Is she well? Can I go see her? What hap-” Another squeeze on Alphinaud’s shoulder stopped his line of questioning.

“She is awake, and you _can_ go see her. But be warned she needs to _rest_. She was badly injured and..” The chirurgeon frowned this time, “We did the best we can.”

“Where is she?”

“Down the hall, the last door- Master Alphinaud!” The chirurgeon reached out to steady Alphinaud, but it was too late. Uncaring of his own injuries, he was already out the door and down the hall.

What would he find?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter to go~


	8. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alphinaud checks in on Eolyn.

A soft hand caressing her brow stirred Eolyn from her sleep. She let out a groan, blinking in the nearly-blinding sunlight filtering through a window as she craned her neck to see who had woken her. She was greeted by the familiar soothing smile of the blue-haired elezen sitting next to her.

“Haurchefant.. ..Am I dead?” Haurchefant’s smile quickly turned into a concerned frown.

“Oh dear, do you feel dead?”

“I  _ hurt  _ too much to be dead, I think.. But you’re here, so..”

“Perhaps I am just a figment of your imagination while you recover, my dear!” Eolyn chuckled, she couldn’t argue with that, she supposed.

“Perhaps. Come to keep me company?”

“Only for a short while. You shouldn’t stay here long, you know. You also shouldn’t go trying to injure yourself so blindly, my friend! Have care!” Eolyn wrinkled her nose.

“You’re one to talk.”

Letting out a laugh, Haurchefant only smiled again at her. “You have been through so much. Fought so hard. Won so many battles to save the world a thousand times over. It would be a pity to end up killed by a mere karakul, even a  _ large _ one.”

“Believe you me, the irony is not lost upon me…” Sighing, Eolyn let out her own soft chuckle, changing the subject.

“We almost named him after you, you know.”

“Haurchefant Leveilleur would be a  _ terrible _ name.”

“It would be a bit silly, mayhaps..” Eolyn smiled, reaching down to rub her belly, only to find nothing but a flat stomach instead. Sitting up, she turned to Haurchefant in panic.

“The baby-” He only shook his head, still smiling as he gently reached out to squeeze her shoulder.

“Wake up, Eolyn.”

\--

Alphinaud held his breath as he entered the darkened infirmary room, fearful of what he may find. The room seemed peaceful enough, all of the nurses and other staff having cleared out. It was lit by only a small candle on a bedside table, dimly illuminating the side of Eolyn’s face. She looked so pale,  _ deathly _ pale, as she laid there. Alphinaud took a step forward, reaching out quietly to run his fingers through her tangled hair, before gently touching her shoulder.

“Eolyn?”

Eolyn’s eyes slowly opened, their usual purple still bright even in the dim light, despite her pale complexion. She winced, turning her head carefully to stare up at Alphinaud with a tired frown.

“Alphinaud..”

“Shh, it’s alright, save your strength.” Alphinaud brushed his fingers through her hair again, taking a seat on the bed beside her. She shook her head, closing her eyes again a moment before looking back up at him.

“ ‘m sorry…” Her eyes filled with tears, “For…” Alphinaud’s heart sank. For what? For foolishly chasing after him? He should have  _ known _ she would do something like that, even in her state. For not trusting him? For… Alphinaud swallowed, refusing to give attention to the darker thought that popped into the back of his mind.

“It’s my fault for even bringing you to Ishgard in the first place, and for attempting to do everything on my own without knowing what I was getting into. I-”

“ _ Alphinaud.. _ ” Eolyn stopped him, “It’s  _ not _ your fault. It is most certainly  _ mine _ . I’d, I’d had strange dreams and-”

“Strange dreams?” Eolyn nodded.

“About Ishgard, and Nidhogg returning, and of my family, and... Of Haurchefant. When word started spreading about some creature, I thought the worst.. When  _ you _ didn’t return, I thought even worse than  _ that. _ ” She frowned, her own eyes misting up. “I didn’t even stop to think about the consequences… About how it could have ended worse.. About my  _ condition _ . I’ve always just run head first at any problem and..” She let out a choked sob, “I’m sorry.”

“I hadn’t realized… What matters is that you’re still alive, and that I’m still alive, even if,” Alphinaud bit his lip, the thought he was trying to avoid finally taking hold.  _ She _ was still alive, at least. And so was he, and the other soldiers they’d saved. And they still had Fennie. He’d seen how badly she’d been injured, and how the chirurgeon had frowned at his questions. He didn’t have the heart to ask-

The shifting of blankets around Eolyn’s chest caught Alphinaud’s attention in the dim lighting. Still biting his quivering lip, he reached up to pull the blanket back. A tiny mop of white hair, miniature pointed ears, and the distinct coo of an infant settling in greeted him in response. The infant shifted again, snuggling closer to Eolyn’s chest as she tightened her grip around it.

Alphinaud’s eyes widened, his lips parting in shock as he looked back at Eolyn. “You- I thought- How-” She gave him a weak smile in return, before bursting into tears.

“I nearly  _ lost _ him, I’m so sorry.” She clutched at the infant tighter, “I don’t even  _ remember _ it, I was so in and out of it, until I felt pressure on my chest and he started crying. I just remember thinking how awful it would be if, if.. If that karakul had struck slightly lower.. How horrible I was for letting it happen, for nearly letting him- Alphinaud,  _ Twelve _ , _ I’m so sorry _ .”

Alphinaud reached up to wipe away his own tears before leaning over, ignoring the pain of his wounds as he wrapped them both in his arms.

-

Bells passed, the three of them just remaining cuddled up in the bed, talking, apologizing profusely, and just enjoying the fact that everyone was still  _ alive _ . Alphinaud shifted, sitting up and stretching with a small wince.

“Mayhaps I should inform everyone else waiting that you’re alright.” He leaned over to brush his fingers over the still sleeping infant’s cheek, before smiling at Eolyn, “And, that we’ve expanded our family again. Ah- Speakings of, I talked with Lord Edmont.”

Eolyn’s eyes lit up, “And?”

“And he approves, if you’re still interested.” Nodding, Eolyn reached up to brush her fingers over the child, smiling softly.

“Edmont Saphiraux- Ah, after my mother, Saphine. I figured, since Fenetrie…  ...If that’s alright?” Alphinaud nodded again, standing.

“Edmont Saphiraux Leveilleur. A name to live up to.” Smiling down at Eolyn, he bent, ignoring the small flash of pain, and kissed her forehead. “I’ll go inform the others.”

-

The main hall of the Intercessory had filled with anxious faces, all awaiting news. The long table was full, Alisaie and Urianger sitting on one end with their daughter in their lap, Emmanellain and Honoroit discussing something seemingly interesting with fervor on the other end, and Lords Artoirel and Edmont quietly talking over cups of tea near the middle. Nestled between the group sat one white-haired half-elezen boy, awakened from his nap and happily bouncing his stuffed carbuncle on the table in front of his cousin.

The group quieted down as Alphinaud entered, all eyes turning anxiously toward him. With a small tut, Alisaie handed Seraphine to Urianger, standing and rushing over to support Alphinaud under one arm.

“Should you be standing in your condition?”

“I’ll be quite alright, nothing a little rest and time won’t heal, thank you.” Sighing, Alphinaud frowned, both at his own guilt, and his sister’s sudden fawning over him.  “I owe you an apology…”

“Later. Have you heard about Eolyn at all?” Alphinaud nodded again.

“Alive, very injured, but she’ll recover. And-” He paused, grinning wide, turning to address his son. His  _ eldest _ son, now.

“Congratulations, Fennie, you have a new baby brother.” Fennie paused in his playing to turn and look up at his father, studying him a moment, deep in thought. His face fell as the realization hit him all at once, bursting into tears and loudly sobbing.

“What, why are you crying?” The group turned to face the boy with a shared look of concern.

“I don’t want a brother!” He started, wiping his eyes and sniffling, “Auntie says brothers are awful!” 

“...Did she now.” Alphinaud turned to glare at his sister, who shrugged her shoulders innocently in response. Artoirel reached out, giving the boy a comforting pat on the back.

“Now now, brothers aren’t so bad. It’s just someone you share your parents with. Your uncle Emmanellain is my brother, you know, and we’re both Lord Edmont’s sons.” Sniffling again, Fennie looked up toward the taller elezen, glancing between him and Emmanellain. 

“...I like Uncle Emma,” With renewed faith, Fennie turned to his father, “Can I see Mama? And the baby- my brother? I can show him my carbuncle!” Alphinaud nodded with a chuckle, holding his hand out to the boy.

“Come on, your mother will be overjoyed to see you.” They hobbled out as a group, Alisaie still insisting on coming along, heading back toward the infirmary.

Despite their injuries, despite the awful past few days, at least there was a happier end to it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And.. Another one done! This one took me nearly a year, partly because I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this story, partly because I was frustrated with where it /was/ going, and... I'm not sure why else. I think I should stick with fully fleshing out a story /first/ before publishing the early chapters! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little story, even if it was dumb at times, or the characters frustrating. I try my best to make them human, and hopefully I didn't do too poorly.
> 
> Until the next one!


End file.
